Plenty of Fish in the Sea
by gacbravepromise
Summary: ... even if they are all out of his league. JUst a one-shot of Leo and his obsession that Thalia loves him, and how he deals with the fact that she doesn't like him. No, Leo's not a player.Touch of Romance, but not really. Drama 'cause he's a little overdramatic.


**Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

**(Even if all those fish are out of his league.)**

**A/N: Hola! It's me! Sorry I'm not updating The Awkward Momentt, and so sorry with Untangling Knots. It's not at all going how I planned. But I think I'm gonna get a beta for that story and see what I can do. For those of you who have read it – should I just delete it and give up? Does anyone like it enough that they really want me to try and keep going? I promised myself I'd finish any and all stories I post, though, so I'm gonna finish it. But I still want your opinion. **

**Anyway, this is a short drabble of Leo and his whole Thalia's-totally-in-love-with-me thing. I read a story about Leo and an OC love, and this came to mind. I thought I'd give Leo a try, even though I don't particularly love reading his chapters. He's still awesome.**

**So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Leo's POV

There she was.

_Sigh. _

Why did she have to be so perfect?

I was staring at Thalia. Again. She'd been giving me the cold shoulder since we met, but I know girls.

I know she's never been in love before and doesn't know how to admit it to herself, so she masks it by ignoring me. Typical. I've seen that technique many a time.

I figured if I treated her well and showed her that being in love wasn't so hard, she'd give in.

I ran a hand through my hair. I straightened out my jacket. I adjusted my tool belt.

I proceeded to saunter over to Thalia, cool and slow-like.

She was at the arhery field with Annabeth. The two girls were competing, seeing who could get the most accurate bulls-eyes, but neither seemed to be able to win. They matched bulls-eye for bulls-eye. They were just too good.

I walked up to Thalia and flipped my hair.

"Hey, Thals," I said, real smooth-like.

She looked at me disdainfully.

"Hi, Leo."

I flashed her a smile. Cocky, but not too cocky.

Annabeth smirked.

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone."

Thalia glared at her.

"I have to go get the arrows anyway."

"I'll come with you," Thalia insisted.

"Don't be silly – I can get them myself. And I don't want to get in the way of anything."

Thalia mouthed something threatening as Annabeth smiled and walked away.

"So, sweet cheeks," I started. Corny, but (hopefully) effective.

"What do you want Valdez? And don't call me sweet cheeks."

"You have eyes as gorgeous and bright as the sun. Your hair is as soft as silk. Your nose is the cutest button. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I got most of those from some book I read, but I was positive they would work.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Hunter – I'm sworn into maidenhood and sworn off boys."

I grinned.

"But if you weren't?"

"I still wouldn't go out with you."

I clasped a hand over my heart.

"That hurt, baby girl. That hurt."

"Don't call me baby girl."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Nothing. I want you to go away."

"That's cold, Thalia. Real cold. And I know that deep down, you wanna date me."

"No, deep down I want to smack you, but I'm resisting the urge."

I puckered my lips.

"Don't resist – go ahead, smack me. Smack me a kiss."

Okay, so it didn't make complete sense, but it worked.

She started to walk away.

"You can't walk away from your feelings!"

"I'm not walking away from my feelings – I'm walking away from you."

"And you love me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.

"No."

"Yes."

She came over and put her hands on my sholders.

"When you touch me, I feel tiny sparks," I whispered.

"It's called an electric shock. Now listen carefully. I. Don't. Like. You. Clear?"

"What's clear is your soul. You're just trying to hide.

"Leo!" She sounded frustrated, "Get it through your thick head! I don't like you and I never will!"

She ran off.

I stood, stunned.

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw. It's okay Leo. Don't take it personally. There are other girls. You'll find the right one."

She walked away.

I sniffed.

She's gone. My true love is gone! I'll never meet another like her! Sure, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, but they're all out of my league, too!

I'll never be happy again! For once, Annabeth was wrong! I won't find the right girl because she just rejected me!

What am I going to do?! I'll never have my true love!

I've lost everything! I-

Hey, who's that hottie? Is she new?

I craned my neck to follow her with my gaze.

No, she's not new. In fact, I think she's the girl who keeps checking me out!

She's even hotter than Thalia!

Time to make my move.

I know she's never been in love before and doesn't know how to admit it to herself, so she masks it by ignoring me. Typical. I've seen that technique many a time.

I figured if I treated her well and showed her that being in love wasn't so hard, she'd give in.

I ran a hand through my hair. I straightened out my jacket. I adjusted my tool belt.

I proceeded to saunter over to her, cool and slow-like.

I walked up to her and flipped my hair.

"Hey, girl," I said, real smooth-like. I didn't know her name.

She looked at me disdainfully.

"Hi, Leo."

I flashed her a smile. Cocky, but not too cocky.

"So, sweet cheeks," I started. Corny, but (hopefully) effective.

"What do you want Valdez? And don't call me sweet cheeks."

"You have eyes as gorgeous and bright as the sun. Your hair is as soft as silk…"

**THE END**

**R&R! No, I don't think Leo's a player, don't take it that way!**

**- Promise**


End file.
